


Keep It Down!

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [1]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Bottom Sungjong, Hojong are loud, Hojong-centric, I mean, Infinite is so done, Loud Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sort of? - Freeform, Top Hoya, Work In Progress, most of the sex is offscreen, mostly ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Sungjong and Hoya are really load in bed together and that's kind of a problem for the other members.Well except Myungsoo,he doesn't know what's going on.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751170





	Keep It Down!

**11:55 PM**

Sunggyu's awoken by a loud crash and he doesn't have to be fully awake to know the cause or where it's coming from.

The leader sighs loudly. _Not again._ He thought in annoyance. _I thought that we were done with this with those two._


End file.
